We Are One
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: The reappearance of a woman from his past reopens some of old wounds for Lupin and Fujiko sees how alike they really are. PG-13 for language. Songfic to ‘We Are One’ by Westlife.


Title: We Are One  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: The reappearance of a woman from his past reopens some of old wounds for Lupin and Fujiko sees how alike they really are. PG-13 for language. Songfic to 'We Are One' by Westlife.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't own Lupin III, I don't own the song, I don't own the characters (except Allie) I don't even own my bedroom! All I own is the stuff that has made my room look like an anime convention exploded inside it.   
  
  
  
  
Lupin didn't know if he was going to starting screaming and go insane, or go insane and then start screaming. Why did he torment himself like this? You think he would have learned by now. But nooooooo! The next invitation to some stupid party would come and off he would go with Fujiko. Argh! Lupin tugged at his bow tie uncomfortably. God he hated this stupid monkey suit. Right now he was seriously thinking about causing a distraction and escaping out a window. But Fujiko would kill him.  
  
Fujiko. . . Lupin sneaked a glance at the beautiful Japanese lady at his side. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair pulled back and her elegant dress of crimson red that accented her bluish-black hair and ivory skin. She was really the reason he came to these things, he had to admit. It was worth it all just to feel her on his arm. Lupin looked away, not wanting Fujiko to catch him looking at her.  
  
He scanned the crowd aimlessly. His eye was caught by a bright flash of yellow. He turned toward the flash with bored curiosity, not really caring. But what he saw made his jaw drop and he felt all the blood drain from his face. He stepped away from Fujiko, letting her arm fall from his.   
"Lupin? Lupin, are you okay?" Fujiko asked. Lupin ignored her calls and continued towards the bright yellow dress, hoping he was wrong.  
  
Nope. There she was, a beautiful as ever. She turned suddenly and smiled at him. A cold smile, one that did nothing to her eyes, a taunting smile that twisted the knife in Lupin's heart a little deeper. Funny, he thought he'd forgotten about that. Obviously not.  
"Well well. If it isn't Lupin the 'mugger'. Come over her to 'stick me up'?" Her voice coiled around him like a snake moving in for the kill. And that, that. . . word slapped him across the face. MUGGER? He was Lupin the third, the greatest gentleman thief of all time, not some common mugger!  
  
  
"Hello Allie. Didn't know they let whores into parties like this. But then, I guess it all depends on who's paying for your 'services', doesn't it?" He sense Fujiko following him. 'No!' His mind screamed. 'Don't come over here Fujiko!' But Allie had already spotted her and her beautiful mouth twisted into a sneer.  
"Oh Lupin, how sweet. Taking in strays off the street now are we?" Allie sneered.   
  
Fujiko's eyes blazed and she slid her arm through Lupin's possessively.  
"Lupin, sweetheart, I thought you said this was a classy party." She said. Lupin almost smiled at the look on Allie's face.  
"Well, it's supposed to be."  
"Hmm." Fujiko muttered thoughtfully. "Well I guess even the best parties have cracks that the vermin managed to squeeze it is."  
  
This time, Lupin ready did smile, a small smile but a smile, at the look on Allie's face. She was positively red with fury.   
"Come on Fujiko, let's leave Allie to her 'customer'." Lupin said leading Fujiko away, his smile already gone.  
"Who was the bitch?" Fujiko whispered as they walked away.  
"Someone I used to know." Was all Lupin would say. "Fujiko, you stay and enjoy the party. I'm going to wait in the car."  
  
Before she could protest, he was gone. 'Damn those skills and instincts of his!' Fujiko fumed. After uselessly scanning the crowd for him, she turned back to the party. But she couldn't really enjoy the party without Lupin. She had to admit that it was much more enjoyable to have her arm through his, a lot more fun thinking up insults with him there to share them with, and way more entertaining with his smart mouth and comments. She missed him. A lot. With a sigh, Fujiko left to join Lupin.   
  
About forty-five minutes later, they sat in the apartment with Jigen and Goemon, changed and relaxed. At least, Fujiko was sitting and relaxed. Lupin, back in his familiar red jacket, his Walther P-38 back in his holster, had stepped out onto the balcony almost instantly and closed the door behind him. He had a cigarette, a glass of brandy and seemed to be relaxed as he leaned against the railing. But the cigarette was unlit, and the brandy sat at his elbow, untouched. Plus Fujiko could see the tense muscles in his back and neck.   
  
"What's wrong with Lupin?" Jigen asked. Fujiko shrugged and sipped her own drink.   
"I don't know. He's been acting weird ever since he ran into some bitch at the party." She noticed Jigen and Goemon looked at each other worriedly. "What?"  
"What was her name?" Goemon asked.   
"Who?"  
"The lady you and Lupin ran into at the party."  
"Umm. . . I think Lupin called her Allie. Why?"  
  
*Two very different people  
Two scared to get along  
Till two hearts beat together   
Underneath one sun*  
  
They were interrupted by the door to the balcony opening and slamming shut. Fujiko looked up and saw Lupin standing there. His normally cheerful face was taunt and grim, and the eyes that were always smiling, always bright with happiness and the simple joy that Lupin always got from life were dark and sad.   
  
*One very special moment  
Can turn a destiny  
And what some would say  
Could never change*  
  
"I'm going out." He announced quietly, sound morose and thoughtful. Before anyone could answer, he was gone. A confused Fujiko turned to Jigen and Goemon and found them looking at each other worriedly.   
"All right you two. Talk." When neither said anything, her voice took on a dangerous tone. "Now." She demand, glaring at them. Jigen sighed and leaned forward to stub out his cigarette.  
"Okay Fujiko. I've got a question for you. What does Lupin prize above everything else?"  
  
*Has changed for you and me  
Cause it's all  
It's all in the way you look through your eyes  
And when is all and said and done*  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Just answer the question."  
"Okay. His reputation as a gentleman thief."  
"Right. Anyway, awhile ago he and that Allie girl were serious. They even had plans to get married. Lupin was head over heels, and everyone thought Allie was too. But we were wrong.  
  
*All of the fear and all of the lies  
Are not hard to overcome  
It's all in the way you look at it  
That makes you strong*  
  
"From the first time they met, Allie set out to destroy Lupin."  
"What? Why?" Fujiko asked.   
"For amusement." Goemon said bitterly. "It was fun for her to destroy someone who's only crime was finding her attractive."  
"Right." Jigen said with a nod. "So while Lupin was going crazy trying to please her, Allie was out hiring people to commit the worst crimes they could think of, and frame Lupin. And sleeping with them to pay for the services."  
  
*We were two  
We were two  
Now we are one  
We are two very different people*  
  
Fujiko shook her head in disbelief . "Poor Lupin."  
"Yeah. He found out eventually, and was able to clear his name. But the whole thing hurt him. Really hurt him, deep down. He hides it well, but I don't think he'll ever really get over that kind of hurt. Haven't you ever noticed that even thought he chases you all over, the minute you advance, he backs off, or does something that makes you back off? Lupin shies away from relationships because of Allie. He's still hurting real bad Fujiko. So give the guy a break okay?"  
  
*So much to overcome  
So why care for one another  
When there's so much to be done  
Cause sometimes its necessary*  
  
Fujiko didn't answer, just jumped to her feet and grabbed her jacket on the way out.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Jigen asked.  
"I'm going after Lupin."   
"Did you NOT hear what I just said?"  
"Jigen, I've been hurt really bad before too. And sometimes it's better not to be alone." Fujiko said just before slipping out the door.   
  
*Just look how far we've come  
You can say my friend  
That it's the end  
For a new tale has begun*  
  
It was almost two hours before she found Lupin standing on a windy outcropping staring out over the ocean.   
"Lupin." She whispered, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"Fujiko." Lupin's voice was low and tense, and when the moon came out from behind a cloud she could see that his face was shiny with tears.   
"I'm sorry." She mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. "I just didn't want you to be alone. Jigen told me what happened. And I've been hurt before, and didn't think you should be alone. But I guess you don't need me."  
  
*It's all in the way you look through your eyes  
And when is all and said and done  
All of the fear and all of the lies  
Are not hard to overcome*  
  
She turned to go but Lupin stopped her.   
"Fujiko." He said, turning to face her. Drawn by his voice she stepped closer and he reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Don't go. Don't ever go. I do need you, more then you'll ever know. This hurt would have probably killed me long ago if it hadn't been for you. you saved me Fujiko. you helped me forget, and more than that, you helped me heal you healed my heart Fujiko. I owe you so much for that."  
  
*It's all in the way you look at it  
That makes you strong  
We were two  
We were two*  
  
He dipped his head, a knot in his throat as he went on in a voice barely above a whisper.   
"I can't be alone any more. I need you Fujiko. I can't be without you any more. If this hurt overwhelms me now, if I give in now, she wins. . . " He gazed down at her and she gazed back at him, silent, her brown eyes black in the dim moonlight. She moved very slightly away from him, not breaking his gaze; her own registering understanding and something he couldn't place. His hands remained barely touching her arms as she lifted herself on tiptoe and kissed his forehead in a moment of uncharacteristic tenderness.   
  
*Now we are one  
One moment in time  
Is all the time we need  
Just to make a difference*  
  
He did not move away, did not for a moment respond. Their eyes met and linked. A sudden inexplicable tension flared. And then his hands tightened on her, his head dipped as he drew her toward him, his fingers moving upward to trace the long line of her neck, her skin warm beneath the think mane of bluish-black hair, her cheek. For only an instant she hesitated, then reached for him.  
  
*To make it better for  
You and for me  
If we just believe  
Just open your eyes*  
  
Their mouth met briefly, just a brushing of lips. Then he pulled back, as if gauging her reaction. She didn't pull away, instead she threaded her fingers through his thick black hair and pulled him down, her mouth meeting not rushed at all. Instead it was gently and caressing, yet still bursting with heat and passion.  
  
*It's all in the way you look through your eyes  
And when is all and said and done  
All of the fear and all of the lies  
Are not hard to overcome*  
  
Their lips finally parted as they both needed to draw in breath. Fujiko tilted her head back to look into his dark eyes. He smiled at her, that smile that made his eye sparkle, the one that she loved. They both withdrew from their embrace and walked back to the apartment, hand in hand.   
  
*It's all in the way you look at it  
That makes you strong  
We were two  
We were two  
Now we are one*  
  
Fujiko found her way to Lupin's bed that night He didn't say anything when she appeared in his doorway, just smiled and made room. She slid into bed next to him and instantly curled around him, her head on his chest, her arm across his stomach and his arms around her. They both slept then, and the moon shone on two wounded hearts that had finally become one.   
  
*We were two  
Now we are one*  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
